


Daisy Unwin's (& Merlin Unwin's) Guide to Curing a Deathly Illness (Common Cold)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Merlin Acting as Daisy Unwin's Parental Figure, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 1. Papa’s magical kisses (A good dose of child medicine the night before)2. Peppa Pig (A mindless distraction to take the focus off how yer feeling)3.Loadsof cuddles with JB (Admittedly, furry cuddles truly do work wonders)4. Cheese toasties for breakfast (Daddy cannaefind out!)
Relationships: (Background Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin), Daisy & Merlin (Kingsman)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Daisy Unwin's (& Merlin Unwin's) Guide to Curing a Deathly Illness (Common Cold)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Written for the Tumblr prompt: _#54 for sick prompts, kingsman, merwin._ Not really Merwin, but... close enough?

Merlin sent Eggsy off to work with a long kiss and the promise that everything was going to be just fine. He was nae sure if it  _ would _ be, but he knew that his husband needed reassurance more than he needed the truth, at least for the day. He was quite blessed to be able to work from home today, as there was nae much he needed to get done this soon after a holiday. 

Aye. Eggsy may have to go into the office, but Merlin could stay. It all worked out rather well, considering their little one was ill. 

With that thought in mind, Merlin climbed the stairs quickly, his own worry mounting now that the distraction of handling Eggsy’s worry was gone. Without his lad to focus on, Merlin’s own worry was making itself known as he hurried down the hall. He came to a halt in front of a door cracked ajar, and peaked in with in nae a sound. 

A pitiful call of, “Papa?” came from the very centre of a pile of blankets and pillows, and Merlin pushed into the room even as he wondered if he was losing his touch. 

“Good morning, lass,” Merlin said softly, moving into the bedroom to sit at the edge of Daisy’s bed. 

He reached out to pat the still pile, pulling the duvet down so he could see Daisy’s face. Her cheeks were flushed a dark, worrying red and her nose was redder. Merlin’s heart seized in his chest, coming to a firm stop before kicking up into overdrive. Only the reassurance from Kingsman’s top doctor kept him from rushing his lass to the hospital at the mere sight of her. 

Daisy sniffed a few times, and then her little hands came up from her cocoon to blow her nose rather loudly. “Did Daddy leave?” she asked, one hand coming up to rub at a puffy eye. 

Oh, the poor thing. 

“Aye, lass, he did,” Merlin told her. And then, to stave off a tantrum, added, “He came in and gave you the biggest kisses before he left, but ye were still asleep.”

Her little eyes went incredibly wide. “He did? The biggest?”

“Aye, lass, he did,” Merlin guaranteed, and then pushed up so he could place a smacking kiss to her forehead as well. “A kiss just like this.”

Daisy giggled a little and Merlin was only just about to let out a breath filled with relief that the lass was on the mend when she suddenly started to cry. 

“Papa, I don’t feel good!” Daisy wailed, tearing Merlin’s old heart right into little pieces. He shushed her gently and brushed her hair back from her tacky forehead, wishing he’d had the foresight to bring with him a damp cloth to soothe her. 

“Don’t cry, my little flower! Where does it hurt?” 

Daisy made another hurt noise that was physically painful to hear, though her crying calmed to a quiet sniffling and the occasional gasping breath. Daisy looked absolutely knackered when she said, “It hurts  _ everywhere _ Papa!”

“Oh, my little flower,” Merlin said softly. 

He reached out to feel her forehead with the back of his hand. She was incredibly warm, but Merlin wasn’t sure if it was a fever or the way she had wrapped herself up in her duvet with the extra throw Eggsy had laid across her feet the night before. Whatever it was, it still worried him, though he knew better than to show it. 

“I guess that means I will have to kiss everywhere!” Merlin announced, and then dove forward to pepper Daisy’s sweet little face with loud, smooching kisses that must have tickled with the way she erupted into giggles. He gently tickled her belly through the covers, leaving more smooching kisses down her blankets. 

“Papa! Papa, that’s enough!” Daisy cried, and JB began barking from his dog bed in the corner of her room. 

Merlin pulled back to the beautiful symphony of his daughter’s laughter, a soft smile crossing his face despite his worries. Daisy was still flushed, yes, but she was smiling wider than she had since Friday, when she first came down with this wretched cold that has kept her bed-ridden all weekend long. 

Now that it was Monday morning and the poor thing was still so under the weather, Merlin was doing his very best to fight down his worry. She had been checked out only last night by Kingsman’s doctor, and he had assured them she was fine. 

“How are ye feeling, now, my lass?” Merlin asked, eyeing her critically even still. 

“I’m still sore, Papa,” Daisy whined, though she still had the echo of a smile on her little face.

“Of course you are, my strong little lass,” Merlin told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. “I’ll tell ye what, lass. How about we get ye sitting up proper so ye can watch some telly. While you’re enjoying some quality time with Peppa, I’ll get a breakfast prepared for us. How does that sound, Miss Daisy?”

“Can our breakfast be cheese toasties?” Daisy asked, with big eyes and a pout on her lips that often got her an extra bedtime story and, on rare circumstances, an extra biscuit or two after dinner. 

“Hm. Maybe for lunch, how about that?”

Daisy eyed him for a moment that stretched on sweetly, until she huffed out a breath and slumped back into her pillows. “That’s a deal, Papa,” she said with a note of finality, and Merlin chuckled. 

He pressed one last kiss to her forehead before he helped prop her up. Some of his worries eased as she teased him. Merlin only thought about signing in to work once, as he helped JB onto Daisy’s bed so the two could cuddle together, and immediately dismissed the thought from his mind. He knew there was a chance that something had happened, that someone may have a need for his help, but Merlin... well he quite honestly didn’t care. 

He finally understood why Chester had been against any active employee of Kingsman having a family. 

He would do anything for his daughter, and that included letting the world burn. 

Merlin sent off a quick text to his husband and then got started on breakfast. Cheese toasties were nutritious enough for breakfast, weren't they? 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome 2021! Please ignore that it's Sunday - I meant to post this yesterday and forgot! 
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
